


"I prefer another kind of exercise"

by shadowkey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Coach!Steve, M/M, Teen!Tony
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	"I prefer another kind of exercise"

"Ragazzi tutti in riga almeno iniziamo la lezione di ginnastica" disse il professore che come al solito notò un assente nella fila, lo vide entrare ciondolante e con una giustificazione in mano "Cosa è successo questa volta? Hai salvato il gatto della vicina e hai preso una storta scendendo dall'albero?" gli disse sorpreso "Esattamente quello coach Rogers, lei conosce il mio buon cuore nei confronti del vicinato" disse stando lì "Il medico mi ha scritto la giustificazione può controllare" disse il ragazzo che si era messo lì con un libro in mano.   
Il coach era perplesso "Sì, e magari la prossima settimana ti inventerai un'invasione aliena" disse al ragazzo "Non mi freghi, lo so che stai benissimo, ti ho visto correre dietro delle ragazze un'ora fa" commentò e Stark lo guardò con aria di disappunto "Allora sa benissimo che sono più avvezzo ad altri tipi di attività fisica" disse l'allievo con noncuranza "Se metà delle ragazze della squadra di ginnastica sono flessibili è anche merito mio, dovrebbe ringraziarmi invece di punirmi" disse masticando un chewing gum e rimettendosi appoggiato con le gambe sopra la panchina e a continuare di leggere il libro "Per il resto sono più un tipo di cervello che di gambe" commentò il ragazzo vedendo il coach andare via per continuare la lezione di educazione fisica. Una volta finita la lezione Steve fermò Tony "Stark, tu rimani qui" disse bloccandolo per il colletto della giacca "La devi smettere di saltare le mie lezioni hai talmente tanti arretrati con le scuse più impensabili che ormai non so più dire se sono più le scuse che mi hai dato o le ore di esercizio che hai fatto, c'è un modo per cui posso farti fare le lezioni?" gli chiese cercando di arrivare ad un compromesso "Lei continua sempre a sbagliare domande, coach" disse il ragazzo "La domanda giusta sarebbe - c'è un modo in cui posso corromperla?-" specificò Stark "Lei sa qual è il mio genere di attività fisica e io so che a lei piace fare quel tipo di attività fisica con gli uomini".  
Steve lo guardò storto e ci pensò un attimo "Non sto dicendo che accetto queste assurde pretese, ma se lo te lo lascio fare mi garantisci di venire almeno una volta al mese agli allenamenti, anzi due volte al mese" disse l'uomo "Se le altre volte ci pensa lei a lasciarmi allenare allora direi che l'accordo è siglato" disse Tony per poi iniziare a divertirsi come preferiva con il suo coach.


End file.
